Talk:Amanda
Amanda´s House I´ve just watched the film again. While Madam Hooch greets Amanda, she turns to the right. There are two students she may have meant. A Slytherin with light brown hair who, however, looks a bit like a male and a Gryffindor girl of an appearance similar to Hermione (or is it her?) Can we work out Amanda´s House that way?--Rodolphus 14:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : I think that that is Hermione, so I would say we should list her as a Slytherin, change her infobox and list the "Madam Hooch turn to right" as a reference for her House. Butterfly the rabbit 17:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I´d say the same. What do the others think?--Rodolphus 10:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, when Madam Hooch is walking past the students, she turns her head toward a girl with a long brown braid and says, "Good afternoon, Amanda." Then, a second later, she turns toward a Ravenclaw boy in the row opposite and says simply, "Good afternoon." I'll try to find a frame where the girl with the braid is facing forward so that we can determine her House. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the girl with the braid is standing between two boys, so Hooch can't be referring to someone standing next to her. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I went through the scene and discovered that she's a Ravenclaw. However, since Harry's flying lesson featured only Gryffindors and Slytherins in the book, under our canon policy, she could not have been there. Should we place a non-canon template at the top of this article or is it currently written in such a fashion that it doesn't contradict the books? After all, it says "during her first flying lesson," not "during Harry's first flying lesson" — and, logically, the Ravenclaws must have had a joint lesson with the Hufflepuffs, if the Gryffindors took their lesson with the Slytherins. ::The pictures establishing that Amanda is a Ravenclaw are below. :::File:Amanda1.jpg — Amanda is greeted by Hooch. Her back is to the camera, but we can see her characteristic braid and her position relative to the other students, and thus we can pick her out in future shots. :::File:Amanda2.jpg — In this picture, Amanda can be seen third down in the row on the right, and is revealed to be a Ravenclaw. :::File:Amanda3.jpg — Here we get a good look at Amanda's face for the first time. :::File:Amanda4.jpg — Close-up of Amanda holding a broomstick. :::File:Amanda5.jpg — Closest shot of Amanda available, but it's blurry, and Hermione's hand is in the way. :::File:Amanda6.jpg — Same as above. ::★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 06:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) You´re right. Amanda can´t be cannon in any way. The Ravenclaw girls in Harry´s year are Padma, Mandy, Lisa, Morag and Su. ´We should edit the article to make her non-cannon. By the way, a short form of Amanda is Mandy. May she be the cannonical Mandy Brocklehurst? For now, i´ll change the infobox.--Rodolphus 11:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :She is Canon. There is no set limit of people in a house. 17:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Didn´t JKR state she made up 5 male and female students per house in Harry´s yearß As we know all the girls, Amanda is either Mandy or not cannon. And by the way, should Bem have the non-cannon tag , too? And Katherine Macdougal?--Rodolphus 17:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Amanda could be niece, or something like that of the professor